tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Health and Safety
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.06 |number=334 |released= * 18th October 2010 * 28th November 2010 * 9th May 2011 * 24th May 2011 * 11th October 2011 * 24th March 2012 * 2nd May 2012 * 13th May 2012 * 21st July 2016 |previous=Toby and the Whistling Woods |next=Diesel's Special Delivery }} '''Henry's Health and Safety' is the sixth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot Whilst chuffing down the line, Henry collides with a truck and cracks his right siderod. Hiro pushes him to the Steamworks where Victor tells Henry all about health and safety. Henry takes Victor's message to heart and when he sees a telegraph pole roll off of a flatbed and onto the line, he rushes to the Search and Rescue Centre to fetch Rocky. The only problem is that Henry does not ask for permission to take Rocky. They pick up the log and put the flatbed in a siding. On the way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, Henry and Rocky see a flatbed of wire. Henry worries that one of them will roll onto the track and block the junction, so Henry and Rocky push the flatbed into the siding with the flatbed of poles. The flatbeds of wire and poles were for Percy, who is upset when he finds they are missing. Percy puffs all over the Island looking for his flatbeds and soon runs out of water. Henry thinks that Percy is a health and safety hazard and orders Rocky to lift Percy. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives and tells Henry that there is a time and a place for health and safety and that Rocky is needed for an emergency as Toby has derailed. Henry takes Rocky to help Toby and then takes the hidden flatbeds to Percy. However, Percy is trapped by a fallen tree. Henry asks if Percy needs help and then goes to fetch Rocky. Henry now knows that he should ask before removing a health and safety risk. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Hiro * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby * Gordon * James * Harold * Captain * Emily * The Search and Rescue Manager Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Kirk Ronan Junction * Three-Track Level Crossing * The Viaduct * The Coal Hopper Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Henry, Percy and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Victor, Rocky and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as Rocky * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Henry, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the fourteenth series. * Stock footage from Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs and Hiro Helps Out is used. Goofs * One of Percy's side rods is missing when Rocky has him lifted above the tracks. * When Henry collects the wire and poles for Percy, he takes them out from behind which would be impossible as the narrator said that he took them from a siding. Then when Henry finds Percy at the water tower, the trucks are nowhere to be seen. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Henry's Health and Safety (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Salud y la Seguridad de Henry pl:Henio i BHP ru:Безопасность прежде всего! (14 сезон) Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes